universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Zone-Tan
Entrance Here's Your Host Zone-Tan is already on the battlefield in the chair and table. She says, "I'm Zone-Tan". Special Attacks Super Lawl Neutral B - Wrap Zone-Tan calls her Tentacle Monster Lemmy, and reaches the opponent with his tentacle. When successeded, he constrict them as pressing the button will wrap the opponent several times. It is similar to Isaac's Grow in SSF2, but is the complete opposite way, it will be difficult to break free in low percentages. Side B - Orphan Tears Zone-Tan grabs a bottle of Orphan Tears, tapping the B button will shake the bottle, then hold the button to open it, releasing green juice from the bottle. The more shake she does, the more range and damage will increase. The juice will became a slip trap after touching the ground. When hitting the opponent, he/she will transform into 5 variations of the effect: *Makes it smaller, like a Poison Mushroom. *Makes it big, similar to a Super Mushroom. *Makes it slower, like the Timer. *Creates a duplicate of itself, but does not hurt Zone-Tan, and does no damage when hitting its duplicate. *Transforms into a small thing (like a animal, or a smaller doll version), just like Anakaris' Ouke No Sabaki. Every 5 variations lasts for 15 seconds. If wasted, the bottle will be empty, which can be thrown ilke a normal item, once throwned, it will break the glass and became a slip trap. Up B - Shadow Toss Zone-Tan dissapears in the shadows, then teleports in any direction you want with the control stick. As the name implies, if the opponent is near to her, she will grab them, teleports as usuall, then toss downwards. Down B - Fap Song Zone-Tan sings a short tune of I'd Like To Teach The World To Fap. While sings, anybody near her will be damaged. It is similar to Etemon's Down B, exepct it dosen't go away, but it works on idle items or normal traps. Every hit she got will make the move stronger and last longer. Final Smash - Rage Zone-Tan Zone-Tan's eyes glow yellow, then transforms into a tentacle black monster, and lunges at her opponent, if failed, she goes back to her normal self. The screen goes black, if used on the male opponent, she will peform a series of brutal combos like Akuma's Raging Demon, then turns visible, and Zone-Tan blows a kiss to her opponent and chuckles, which stuns them for 10 seconds. If used on a female opponent, it is the same as the male, but only to find out that the female opponent is tied in chains, naked, in the ZTV basement as Lemmy have sex on her while censor the sex scene, then she goes back to the stage, with Zone-Tan saying "The world will never know..". This is the grossest Final Smash ever seen (females only). Lawl Galaxy Neutral B - Lemmy Zone-Tan calls for her tentacle monster Lemmy. Like Kronk, he follows her around like a Pikmin. Unlike Kronk, he isn't really a standard attack necessity. Like Kronk, though, you can make him do 1 of 3 different special attacks of his own. Press B to have him wrap a tentacle around the opponent. This is similar to a grab, only you can throw the opponent in one of 8 (if you're on a thin platform) directions instead of just 4. Also, the pummel is...anal rape, to keep it simple. Yeah. That's fitting. Anyway, move to a side and press B, and he'll fling semen forward. The semen is sticky and can cause the opponent whose been hit by it to have slower movement during standard attacks. It lasts for 15 seconds, though, so it should be alright. Moving up and pressing B has Lemmy hand Zone-Tan an item, obviously like CD-i Link's stuff. Moving down and B causes her to play with Zone-Tan, triggering the surrounding opposition's horniness to cause harm to them. Side B - Jet Set Grind Zone-Tan gets into the position and moves swiftly forth. This allows you to knock through opponents like Coballita. While you're mostly magnetized to the ground (not in the way Magneto can use you for his MAGNETISM), you can move up and down lightly while you're airborne. Do this when you're about to footstool an opponent, and you'll use him/her to grind on the ground. In the air, Zone-Tan can use him/her for an extra jump. Up B - Lots...of Jell-O Jell-O suddenly appears in front of the Flash porn goddess. Obviously, she is able to get a boost from jumping on it. The harder the fall, the higher she'll bounce off the Jell-O. When the Jell-O is hit or bounced upon, it jiggles, hitting the opponent that hit the Jell-O. The harder it's hit, the more damage bounces back. Sometimes, you can knock others into the Jell-O. And you can eat it to heal damage (10 bites). The Jell-O remains on land for 15 seconds. Obviously, in the air, this works like Sonic's Spring Jump. Down B - Invisible Corndog Zone-Tan gets out an invisible corndog. Obviously you are unable to see it while it's out. However, Zone-Tan's neutral jabs are now of her stabbing people with the invisible corndog. Hold down and B and she eats it (well, not exactly "eat", she more or less thrusts it in and out of her mouth. However, this allows it to heal 1% over time. The one way to stop the healing is by hitting the woman, knocking the invisible corndog out of her hand. Now anyone can grab it, but they can just throw it around as a Team Healer. Only one corndog at a time. Final Smash - Demonic Form Zone-Tan gets pissed off as fuck and turns into her demon form. She announces that she will feast on someone's soul. At this point, nothing will happen, but as soon as someone says anything, whether by taunt or move, she snatches up an opponent and feast on his/her soul as technical difficulties come up. The rest of the competition can keep fighting even though this screen obscures their view for the duration of soul-feasting. Upon feasting on the opponent's soul, Zone-Tan heals 100%. The state where no one should be able to say a word (which can depend on one's lack of horniness) lasts for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uhhh..." KOSFX2: "Screw you in the dickhole." Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "No." Taunts Up: "Just be sure to wipe your hands before you shake mine." Sd: *demonic voice* "Your childhood was ruined on the day you were born." Dn: "So...who's the best there is again?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "That was this month here at ZTV. See you next time, and as always, I'm watching you fap." 2. "Your tears of frustration are my Gatorade." 3. "Looks like I was...in the Zone. YEAH!" Lose/Clap: Technical Difficulties Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description ZONE-tan is the mascot and personification of ZONE-Archive. She was created by ZONE in 2007 and first appeared in a flash loop animation for Halloween showing the character sitting on a tentacle. Since then, she has appeared in many places around his website, and even appears the beginning of most of his flash animations. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Violet: Default *Red: Agent Xero *Green: Lacey Shadows *Blue: Korra *Dark Violet: Raven (Teen Titans) *Pink: Jinx (Teen Titans) *Black: Mavis *White: Filia Victory Theme Zone-Tan - I'd Like to Teach the World to Fap Stage ZONE-Archive - ZTV Newsroom Relic Hentai Key Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:ZONE-Sama Category:NSFW Category:Mature Category:America Category:Anti Heros Category:Newgrounds Category:Sexy Characters Category:Goth Category:Stand User Category:Super Lawl Category:Semi-Cute Category:Semi-Joke Category:Sorta Human Category:Perverts Category:Evil Category:John's Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Wut? Characters Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Super Bros Super Lawl Category:Demon Category:Possible Brother Location DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl HAJIME Category:Scrapped Lawl What If... Characters Category:Talk Show Host Category:Interviewer Category:Semi-Scary Category:Angry Characters Category:Monster